


The Blueberry Thief

by HanabiPC



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanabiPC/pseuds/HanabiPC
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a Taemin whose blueberries have been stolen.
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Kinktober Bingo 2020





	The Blueberry Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my third entry to @summerof5hinee’s Kinktober Bingo. As usual, I had fun participating in the event and I’m thankful to the mods for all their efforts in organizing these fic fests.
> 
> This fic is in the same AU as my other fic “I (just) Wanna Be (a soldier)”, which I wrote for last year’s Winter of SHINee fest. This fic can stand alone, but if you’re interested in the original (it has smut too, like SMUT smut haha), here’s the link to the fic:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860034
> 
> This is my last entry (I got a bingo!) but it’s still not the steamy smut scene I had wanted to write for this fest LOL. I’m sorry about this. I still hope, though, that you’ll enjoy reading this.
> 
> Thank you so much. <3

**~~**

**The Blueberry Thief**

Kibum thinks The Alan Parsons Project is the perfect accompaniment to his drive home this particular night. He has been listening to a lot of 80s and 90s music lately, enjoying it for its sheer sound aesthetic while wondering if his refusal to listen to recent artists is a rebellion against living in the now and moving forward.

There were a lot of things he jotted down mentally during his last month in the military… things he wanted to do the minute he’s discharged and before he is hurled back into a work-charged existence as an idol. But two weeks have lapsed since and yet he hasn’t ticked a single one of those planned activities.

For all the excitement he had anticipated for his release, Kibum’s general disposition came crashing down when he realized how odd it feels to return to his old life. He knows his behavior could be aberrant; he’s a fun, spirited person who lives for spontaneity. But now it’s as if his temporary life in the army, consisting of a predictable every day, changed him. Strangely, he suddenly found comfort in not being left on his own devices and in operating within a pattern. Especially that this pattern is for a purpose as broad, grand, and abstract – and therefore detached from his self – as national duty.

He thinks that maybe he’s just going through an existential crisis, having just turned thirty last month. He remembers the day they shot an episode for _SHINee’s Back_ wherein he expressed his worry about seeing all his friends settle down and get married. To which Taemin replied that Kibum should just beat his friends to it, as if what he just confessed is something asinine.

But Kibum didn’t take offense because he knows it was Taemin’s way of saving him from a potentially awkward moment on air. The members understand his worries, but the public would gladly jump to conclusions. Besides, he knows Taemin wasn’t serious about suggesting that Kibum enters into marriage and start a family. Not Taemin whom he’s been playing hooky with since they were teenagers. Taemin whom he shared escapades with that started with video games and ended up in sex videos (which they’d watch once after fucking and while cuddling, before deleting the evidence of their crime). Taemin himself has said that he has yet to grasp the concept of marriage, of making a decision as if there is a way of knowing that what you want at the moment will never change.

Speaking of Taemin, Kibum is relieved that their solo work schedules have been overlapping since he got out. He hasn’t replied to Taemin’s messages nor has he tried contacting him ever since Taemin hijacked a whole afternoon of his (while he’s on active duty) and had him brought to a cabin. To this day, Kibum cannot believe Gongsik allowed himself to be persuaded by Taemin to arrange that forbidden meeting. Not that he’s complaining, though, because the sex was rightfully phenomenal for a really brief respite from solider life. Kibum imagines it must be how conjugal visits in state penitentiaries are like, except that he and Taemin had that lovely cottage for their rendezvous, thanks to their devoted manager-hyung.

Kibum is used to a hectic schedule, but there’s something about going through a daily routine mechanically – and without any artistic input – that keeps the gears in Kibum’s head from turning unfavorably. He hates that he’s an over-thinker, and now he is reunited with this side of his.

He doesn’t want to think about why he has this drive to stay away from Taemin as much as possible. Not when he knows for a fact that it started when he heard about Taemin possibly seeing a girl he met shortly after they last spent time together.

Kibum is thankful that he and Taemin only used to spend the night at the dorm and not in their respective flats whenever they have an early schedule in a relatively far-off location, in which cases Gongsik picks them all up in the company’s minicoach. Kibum loves having his own place but his time in the military screwed up this aspect of his life too. Now he’s more comfortable staying at the dorm because practically growing up (and growing into adulthood) in the dorm while carving their own niche in the music industry gives this place a semblance of life in the military barracks.

Never in his life did Kibum imagine that there would come a time when he will favor a regimented life because it makes him feel safe. From himself.

Softly singing along with the song playing, Kibum appreciates how the dark sky outside is shrouding his day like a curtain closed to allow a good rest. The streets are quite empty too, so Kibum really feels like he has retreated into the privacy of his room even if he’s still on the road. 

But if there’s one thing that takes the joy out of coming home to the dorm at night, it’s parallel parking.

Their apartment building has, instead of a basement parking space, a not really sizeable lot where tenants can park their vehicles. This wasn’t a problem during the years when he and the members were shuttled to and from their schedules. Ironically, being rich enough to buy your own nice car can be a curse too.

Considering that Kibum almost always comes home late, the chances of him finding a vacant spot in the parking lot is slim to nil. That leaves him with only one option: the back of the building where he can park his car, provided that he parks sideways and as close to the building as possible without blocking the back entrance.

Kibum is more tired tonight than usual after squeezing in an impromptu meetup with a friend after filming for a variety show, so the dreadful parallel parking is more unnerving. He isn’t sure if his eyesight has deteriorated or it’s darker in his usual spot because one of the perimeter lights needs a bulb change, but he’s having difficulty gauging the space between the side of his car and the building wall.

To make matters worse, his phone won’t stop ringing. He curses himself for his mindless selection of a random ringtone because the one he picked apparently sounds increasingly annoying the longer it goes off.

Kibum sees that it’s Jonghyun who’s calling, so he immediately presumed the man would give up after two attempts. But no— he seems determined to keep trying until Kibum picks up or until his phone battery dies, whichever comes first.

Jonghyun has thick, muscular arms so Kibum knows it wouldn’t be brutal to punch him even if he’s a bit taller than Jonghyun. He’s already planning where exactly his fist would land when a thought snaps him out of his imaginings— What if it’s an emergency? Before his mind could conjure scary scenarios associated with emergency calls, Kibum quickly slides the phone lock to answer the call.

**_Kibum_ ** _: This better be important._ _  
  
  
**Jonghyun:** Don’t come home.  
  
  
**Kibum:** I’m already here! Just parking my car. Please Jjong. Can’t you & the old man just fuck inside your room? I’m exhausted. I just want to watch one episode of Suits in the living room and then sleep.  
  
  
**Jonghyun:** This is for your own sake, Kibum.  
  
  
**Kibum:** Fine, I’ll close my eyes and head straight to my room when I get there. I don’t want to see what you got set up there. If you have yeonggam tied up or whatever. I don’t wanna see!  
  
  
_

  
Kibum hangs up and takes one last look at the side of the car, as far as his side mirror allows him to see. He’s pretty sure his car is slightly diagonal, as is the case most of the time. There are days when he makes an effort to straighten the positioning a bit, but definitely not today. He doesn’t care if he gets dirty looks from the other tenants tomorrow.  
  
  


This is one reason why he misses Minho. Since Jinki and Jonghyun got discharged, they’ve practically turned the dorm into their love nest. And it seems as though the two have sex every single day. Kibum believes that this lack of consideration for him (and Taemin) is due to that one afternoon a couple of years ago when their hyungs walked in on him and Taemin fucking on the couch. What made it more mortifying for them is the fact that he and Taemin were wearing matching cat ears and sporting cat whiskers drawn with eyeliner on their faces. Since then, like some sort of revenge, the only time Jinki and Jonghyun exercise discretion is whenever Minho is around.

  
Kibum grabs his phone and hurriedly gets out of the car. Out of habit and in spite of power locks, Kibum circles the car to check on the door locks. He is already on the passenger side, by the wall, when his phone rings again. Kibum absentmindedly takes the call while inspecting an ugly scratch below the door handle.  
  


  
  
**_Jonghyun:_ ** _Kibum, just listen to me. Don’t go u--  
  
_

_  
**Kibum:** I will listen to you when I get there, Jjong! Jeez! I don’t know why you’re being pesky but--  
_  
  


  
Kibum is suddenly slammed against the car, his phone crashing on the pavement. He wishes it isn’t broken and that he hadn’t accidentally dropped the call so Jonghyun would hear him cry for help if he gets attacked and mugged. It occurs to him that to get violently mugged is his mortal dread.  
  


  
  
But in his terrified and frozen state, his nerves relax all of a sudden, responding to an olfactory familiarity— Black Orchid. Taemin’s perfume. And Kibum’s weakness.  
  


  
  
“Taemin, what the hell?! Are you trying to scare me to death?! This isn’t funny!”  
  
  
  
  


“Why did you eat my blueberries?!”

Kibum wants to think that Taemin is wearing jeans of the heavy denim kind that makes the crotch protrude because of the stitched folds over the thick metal zippers. And that this is in fact the hard thing pressing against his thinly clothed bum. Whether it is or not, Kibum would’ve been instantly turned on if not for Taemin’s preposterous question.

“What?” 

“I know it was you who ate my blueberries!”

Kibum tries to maneuver out of being squashed on the side of the car but Taemin presses his body harder against his. He feels his knees losing strength as Taemin’s scent takes hold of his senses.

Kibum remembers the night he returned to the military camp after his brief cabin getaway with Taemin. He was about to discard his uniform when he caught a whiff of the Black Orchid perfume Taemin wears all the time. He ends up taking it with him to bed… drifting off while sniffing the spots where the scent is strongest, as if it’s a voodoo ritual that will enable him to be with Taemin in the dream realm.

But right now he cannot let Taemin’s scent or Taemin’s anything disempower him.

“Okay, I ate the blueberries! I didn’t know it was yours. You don’t live here anymore.”

“So do you.”

“I know. I was just hungry, okay? Will you please get off me?”

Kibum was expecting to be eased of the weight on his back but seconds pass and he’s still trapped between his car and Taemin’s body.

This isn’t the first time he has to bear Taemin’s full weight. There was one time he fucked Taemin against the wall near the fire exit of a concert venue in Japan. He had to hold Taemin up while they worked on freeing their cocks from their intricate stage costumes and pushing Taemin’s pants further back so Kibum can access his hole.

Kibum curses the memory because it is making him hard and he now feels more constricted in his already constricted state.

“Taemin, please. It’s just blueberries, for fuck’s sake!”

Taemin hisses directly into Kibum’s ear. The latter can tell that Taemin is angry, but he cannot help getting more aroused than he already is. After all, he hasn’t been pressed against a warm body for months.

“So it’s really just your thing, huh? You just take what you want when you want it. Well, let me tell you this…”

Kibum already has his eyes closed because Taemin’s breathy voice is palpable against his neck, but he’s forced to open them when Taemin abruptly turns him around and grabs Kibum’s bulging crotch with his right hand.

“…I’m going to take what I want too.”

Kibum’s breath hitches before it is swallowed by Taemin, who kisses Kibum with open mouth and palms him roughly through his cotton sweatpants.

His head falls back, prompting Taemin to latch onto Kibum’s neck and starts sucking it. 

Kibum’s eyes are rolled halfway towards the back of his head when he realizes they’re in a terribly compromising situation. He lets his hand travel the short distance from Taemin’s toned abs to his – surprisingly more developed – left pec before pushing him back a little bit.

“Taemin, we can’t. We’re in public.”

“Do you think I care, hyung? You won’t bother seeing me in private, so yeah, let’s reunite in public. And intimately, too!”

Taemin drives his point by shoving his entire hand inside Kibum’s sweatpants and starts squeezing Kibum’s hard cock beneath his briefs. Kibum cannot help the gasps that escape him.

Taemin swirls his tongue around Kibum’s Adam’s apple before sucking on it hard and releasing it with a _pop_ that makes Kibum visualize himself waking up in the morning with a dark hickey on his neck.

“You ate my blueberries! All of them!”

“Will you fucking stop bringing that up? I know you got a problem with me and it has nothing to do with those damn blueberries!”

“You’re the one with the problem right now, hyung. A big problem. But don’t worry, I will help you. Actually, no. Just tit for tat. You ate something of mine, so now I’m going to eat something of yours.”

To Kibum’s shock, Taemin slowly drops to his knees while staring at him with an evil smirk that promises Kibum that he will get his dick sucked right now and right here outside their apartment building.

Kibum knows he is powerless against a needy Taemin whose lips are maddeningly poised in a pout as the boy pulls the waistband of his sweats down. Taemin’s mouth automatically opens the second Kibum’s dick springs out from his briefs. Kibum knows he’s doomed.

Still, Kibum has a bit of presence of mind left so he grabs the oversized down jacket he threw over the roof of his car before checking the locks earlier and hurriedly puts in on, making sure that Taemin is perfectly concealed under this makeshift tent.

Kibum then allows himself to tip his body back against the car. He feels like is about to pass out from the contrasting temperatures of the cold night and Taemin’s hot mouth. He doesn’t see Taemin but he feels the latter’s drool covering his entire cock as Taemin sucks and licks him furiously. He couldn’t help groaning when he feels his dick slide further inside Taemin’s mouth, shaft gliding against teeth and tongue. He has seen it happen many times, so Kibum is able to vividly picture the fat lips trying to coax cum out of the head.

But it suddenly stops. Brutally, in Kibum’s perception. He could swear his cock only needed one last suck before it explodes.

He finds himself growling in frustration, and worse, Taemin’s head suddenly pops out of his tent of a jacket, lips puckered to emphasize how soaked it is in drool and pre-cum. Before he could stop himself, Kibum grabs Taemin’s little mullet and crashes his mouth on Taemin’s for a taste. 

It is Taemin who pulls back after seconds of swapping spit with Kibum.

“Do you know that I was so happy and excited that you’re back? And then you just went on and ignored me for no reason!”

“I’m- I’m sorry, Taem. I heard you started seeing someone. I know it’s sick that I enjoy the times when you get jealous of other people when it comes to me. But when it’s me who’s starting to feel possessive, it just… it makes me want to run away because it feels wrong. It seems selfish of me. I care about you too much, Taemin. But I’m sorry that I cannot help myself right now. I’ve missed you so much. I’ve never missed anyone like this. I have to have you now, Taem. You can tell me about her later. But for now, I don’t want to know. I want to believe this is still allowed. Let’s go inside the dorm, please.”

“No, hyung. If you want me now, you’re going to have to fuck me here.”

“Let’s get inside the car, at least.” Kibum feels around his sweats for his car key but his pockets are empty. “Shit. I think I left it inside the car. It locks automatically after ten minutes.”

Taemin looks unfazed.

“Just keep leaning on the car, hyung. Your padded coat is big enough. It’ll just look like you’re back-hugging me.”

Taemin turns around and leans his back on Kibum, who adjusts his jacket around them before unzipping Taemin’s jeans. He wraps his hand around Taemin’s cock and starts pumping it, relishing the smooth glide of the warm skin against his cold palm.

“I missed you, Taem.” Kibum sticks his tongue inside one of the many holes on Taemin’s peasant-style sweater to lick his shoulder. Taemin shudders and presses his ass against Kibum’s still exposed dick.

“You look so good, hyung. I love your hair like this. It’s long enough to pull. I want to grab a handful of it when I come inside your mouth later. Please tell me we’re going to fuck all night, hyung. Once here and then we head to your place. Or mine.”

“I can’t not fuck you right now. But… all night? I don’t know, Taem. What about- what about your--“

“There’s no one else, hyung. I tried, okay? I had to because you kept pushing me away. But it didn’t go anywhere. She isn’t you, and that got me so agitated around her. I had to bail before I turn into a total douchebag.”

Kibum pulls Taemin in by the jaw and kisses him. He knows he doesn’t deserve Taemin so he’ll take him as a gift. A gift he’ll treasure into the future that Kibum is so afraid of.

Taemin pushes his jeans and boxers halfway down his thighs and rubs his bare ass against Kibum’s cock and balls. They both moan at the sensation.

Kibum spits onto his palm and pushes Taemin a bit so he can slide his hand in between them, but Taemin grabs his hand and spits on it too.

“We’ll need a lot, hyung. I think it’s going to be a really tight fit.”

Kibum smirks before kissing Taemin again. He lathers the head of his cock with their combined spit and rubs the rest on his fingers before inserting these inside Taemin, one by one.

The sensation of fingering Taemin is making Kibum painfully hard, but he’s glad that he is leaking profusely because he doesn’t want to hurt Taemin, even if it’s apparent that they’re both up for a rough fuck at the moment.

Kibum finally grabs Taemin’s hips as he blindly aligns himself to the latter’s hole. Thankfully, his cock needs no assistance because it is so stiff that it stays in place even as Taemin wiggles his way down to bury Kibum deep inside him.

The tight heat feels so good to Kibum that it makes him leak continuously, causing his cock to slide smoothly in and out Taemin’s hole. They start out slow while sighing at the pleasure, at the relief of finally being together, and in this manner no less.

As it becomes more wet and hot where they are connected, the pleasure becomes unbearable so they start chasing their release.

Not caring anymore that they are in public, they fuck with matching fervor, with Kibum rocking Taemin’s hips with full force to drive himself inside deeper, and Taemin pushing back to take in as much of Kibum as he can. The car is shaking violently because of their unrestrained movements.

Taemin instantly comes when Kibum grabs his cock, moaning so loud that Kibum is forced to cover Taemin’s mouth with his other hand. With his hands away from his body and all the pressure concentrated on his cock, Kibum shoots his load inside Taemin.

It takes a while for them to catch their breaths and recover their bearings. After all, it was quite a long period of intense longing and they ended up consummating it in a far-from-ideal setting. Although they do end up in a cozy back hug after putting their lower garments back in place.

“I’m sorry I tried to avoid you, Taem. I thought I was being the mature one. It turns out you’re more mature than I am. And braver too.”

“Just promise me you’re not gonna go crazy like that again. I’m enlisting soon, hyung. I can’t have you pulling that kind of shit again. I know that we make an odd pair, you and I. But that’s what makes us work, I think.”

“I think so, too, Taem. I’m really sorry. And I’m sorry I ate your blueberries.”

“I have an idea how you can pay me back.”

Kibum stops nuzzling the side of Taemin’s neck and raises his slashed eyebrow at the boy.

“Okay, tell me.”

“Do you have your military band uniform at your place?”

Their reunion has so far been a struggle to be discreet, but this time Kibum lets out the laughter that he cannot even attempt to hold in.

\--

Kibum’s laughter is loud even from a distance, but this gives Gongsik the assurance that he has managed to keep his boys safe. Thank god he decided to check on Taemin and found them together just in time.

Gongsik gathers the orange plastic cones he used to block the parking lot’s entrance and returns these to the corner.

  
  


He inwardly thanks Minho for talking him into applying for a membership at the neighborhood gym. He knows the drivers he warded off earlier wanted to get out of their cars and punch him since he cannot even offer an explanation why they’re suddenly not allowed to enter the parking lot. It must be his new beefed up appearance that prevented them from attacking him. Gongsik smiles.

And his smile gets even bigger when he sees Kibum and Taemin entering the building hand in hand, still laughing ever so loudly.

##

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your interest in this and for reading Taekey! Please don’t forget to leave a comment (even just a word haha) so I’ll know what you think about this.
> 
> Please support the other fics in this round and show the authors some love. :-D
> 
> Take care. Keep safe. Let’s all work hard to support NGDA Act 2! <3
> 
> Hanna


End file.
